Bitwa o Helmowy Jar
'''Bitwa o Helmowy Jar' (zwana także Bitwą o Rogaty Gród) – bitwa stoczona w nocy z 3 na 4 marca 3019 roku TE między wojskami Isengardu a siłami Rohanu. Przyczyny Powodem bitwy był najazd Sarumana na Rohan 25 lutego 3019 roku Trzeciej Ery. Przeprowadził wtedy nieudany atak na Brody na Isenie. Niecały miesiąc później ponownie zaatakował Brody, tym razem wygrywając. Następnie skierował swą armię na twierdzę w Helmowym Jarze, w celu jej zdobycia. Przed bitwą Odczarowany król Théoden za radą Gandalfa postanowił zebrać armię i ruszyć na pomoc Erkenbrandowi. Wyruszył z Edoras i skierował się na Brody na Isenie. Dowiedziawszy się jednak o porażce Erkenbranda i o liczebności wojsk Isengardu postanowił ruszyć do Helmowego Jaru. Tam łucznicy i reszta armii zajęła pozycje, oczekując Uruk-hai z Isengardu. Siły Siły stron przedstawiały się następująco: #Rohan: 3 marca siły Rohańczyków w Helmowym Jarze (armia Théodena oraz siły zostawione przez Erkenbranda) liczyły około 2000 żołnierzy. 4 marca armia rohańska liczyła (razem z huornami) około 3800 żołnierzy, a w filmie 300 ludzi z Rohanu i 1000 wojowników z Lothlórien i zastęp Éomera złożony z 2000 jeźdźców, czyli ok. 3300 wojowników (o 500 ludzi mniej niż w książce). #Isengard: siły Isengardu, czyli Uruk-hai, pomniejsi orkowie, wargowie i Dunlendingowie liczyły około 10000 żołnierzy. Przebieg thumb|left|300px|Szturm Uruk-hai podczas bitwy – scena z filmu "Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże" Przed północą orkowie zaatakowali szaniec, zdobywając przerwę między wałami. Tylna straż rohańska musiała wycofać się do grodu. Chwilę później orkowi łucznicy rozpoczęli ostrzał, na który Rohańczycy nie zareagowali. Uruk-hai ruszyli do bramy, aby ją zniszczyć dwoma taranami. Dopiero gdy byli już na odpowiedniej wysokości, łucznicy z murów zaczęli ostrzeliwać orków. Jednak to ich nie powstrzymało i jakiś czas później uderzali taranami w bramę. W tym samym czasie Aragorn i Éomer, zebrawszy garstkę wojowników, postanowili zaatakować orków przy bramie. Przeszli więc przez furtkę znajdującą się tam, gdzie mury stykały się z ramieniem urwiska, przeszli przez ścieżkę nad przepaścią i z zaskoczenia napadli na Uruk-hai. Zabili orków trzymających tarany, a reszta zaczęła uciekać. Brama była prawie wyważona. Aragorn zauważył, że Isengardczycy szykują kolejne natarcie, więc postanowił z Éomerem umocnić bramę od tyłu. Z drugiej strony muru siły Isengardu uderzyły z podwojoną siłą. W krótkim czasie na murach znalazło się sto drabin i lin z hakami. Obrońcy nie nadążali odcinać lin i zwalać drabin. Rozpoczęła się bitwa na murach. Nagle orkowie ukryci w przepuście, którym pod murem spływał potok weszli do Jaru. Gimli, Gamling Stary i żołnierze z Zachodniej Bruzdy ruszyli, by odepchnąć ich atak. Nic niespodziewający się orkowie musieli się wycofać albo zginąć. Po walce Gimli i kilku robotników zasypali przepust kamieniami. Żołnierze na murach też odnieśli zwycięstwo. Na jakiś czas był spokój w walkach. Rycerze byli już znużeni i wymęczeni, łucznicy nie mieli już strzał. Nagle rozległ się huk i kawałek muru się rozleciał. Orkowie wpadali przez dziurę i kiedy rycerze zwrócili się do nich, na murach znalazła się już setka drabin. Fala orków z dołu i góry zmiotła obrońców, którzy musieli wycofać się do fortecy lub jaskiń. Siły Isengardu zdobyły zewnętrzny mur. Ataki trwały nieprzerwanie przez całą noc, ale Uruk-hai nie udało zdobyć się grodu ani jaskiń. Tuż przed wschodem słońca król Théoden postanowił o świcie wyjechać naprzeciw orkom. Aragorn postanowił namówić siły Isengardu do odwrotu, jednak orkowie go wyśmiali i wreszcie wysadzili bramę do grodu. Lecz kiedy szykowali się do ostatecznego natarcia, rozległ się rozbrzmiewający głos wielkiego rogu Helma obwieszczający wyjazd króla z Grodu. Wszyscy orkowie stanęli w miejscu przerażeni, bowiem w ich kierunku jechał rozpędzony król z Aragornem u boku i z ok. 900 jeźdźców. Orkowie padali od mieczy i włóczni. Król wyjechał przez Helmowe Wrota i utorował sobie drogę do Szańca. Nagle spostrzegł, że tam gdzie była przepiękna dolina, teraz stał czarny, cichy las. Przed nim stał czarodziej Gandalf Biały i Erkenbrand ze swoją armią. Isengardczycy uciekali w popłochu do lasu przed królem i Erkenbrandem. Żaden ork, ani Dunlending nie wyszedł nigdy z tego lasu. Król Théoden wygrał bitwę o Helmowy Jar. thumb|300px|Odsiecz Gandalfa i Jeźdźców Rohanu – scena z filmu "Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże" Straty W wyniku walki poległa prawie cała armia Isengardu i conajmniej 500 - 700 wojowników ludzi. Skutki * Największa armia Isengardu została rozbita, Rohan został ocalony. * Osłabienie wojsk Sarumana potrzebnych do obrony Isengardu w czasie marszu Entów na Isengard. * Zakaz przekraczania zbrojnie Brodu na Isenie ludziom z Dunlandu. * Umożliwienie Rohańczykom pomocy Gondorowi. Adaptacje thumb|right|300 px|Końcowy przebieg bitwy – scena z filmu "Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże" Bitwa o Helmowy Jar w filmie wyglądała nieco inaczej niż w książce. Tuż przed samą bitwą do Helmowego Jaru przybyło z pomocą ok. 1000 elfów z Lothlórien dowodzonych przez Haldira. Razem z łucznikami ludzi zajęli pozycje na murach. Wtedy orkowie rozpoczęli szturm. Pierwszy ostrzał rozpoczęli łucznicy na murach, a orkowie im odpowiedzieli. Kiedy Uruk-hai byli już przy murach zaczęli przystawiać drabiny. Kilka chwil później orkowie wysadzili mur i wdarli się do środka Jaru. Po krótkim czasie orkowie zajęli mur i wojownicy musieli się wycofać do twierdzy. Podczas wycofywania jeden ork zabił Haldira. W tym samym momencie orkowie próbowali zniszczyć bramę do twierdzy taranem. Kiedy wyważyli już połowę bramy, Aragorn postanowił razem z Gimlim zatrzymać tarany. Rzucając krasnoludem na most, przedostali się i zaatakowali orków na moście od tyłu. Isengardczycy musieli się wycofać. Tymczasem brama została wzmocniona. Po krótkiej chwili Uruk-hai ponownie uderzali taranami. Aragorn zaproponował Théodenowi, aby wyjechał orkom naprzeciw. Chwilę potem rozbrzmiał róg Helma i orkowie wyważyli bramę. Król Théoden z Aragornem i garstką wojowników zaatakował orków na moście. Tymczasem o świcie Gandalf przyjechał z Éomerem i Rohirrimami, i stratowali większość armii orków, zbiegając na nich po stromym zboczu. Bitwa została wygrana. thumb|right|300 px|Przebieg bitwy o Helmowy Jar po wdarciu się orków do grodu – scena z filmu "Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże" W filmie poległa praktycznie cała armia Uruków. Z 300 ludzi zostało kilkudziesięciu. Z około 1000 elfów przetrwała tylko mała grupka wojowników, którzy uciekli do baszty. Jedynie oddział Éomera nie poniósł prawie żadnych strat. Ciekawostki *W filmowej scenie bitwy w Helmowym Jarze wzięło udział 26000 statystów. *W książce Gandalf radzi Théodenowi, by poszedł do Helmowego Jaru, zaś w filmie jest sceptycznie nastawiony do tego planu ca:Batalla de la Gorja d'en Helm de:Schlacht um Helms Klamm en:Battle of the Hornburg fr:Bataille de Fort-le-Cor it:Battaglia del Fosso di Helm ru:Битва при Хорнбурге Kategoria:Bitwy Trzeciej Ery